


'Bad Boy' Thing

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Bad Boy' Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: implied Eli/Kate, plus various others  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: October 05, 2010

"What's with the 'bad boy' attraction?"

"What do you mean, Billy?" Kate asked.

"Well, excluding the whole librarian thing, Eli probably counts. And you were sort of interested in Tommy for a while."

Kate felt her eyebrows almost hit her hairline. "Are you asking me why I'm not attracted to you?"

"What? No!" Kate smiled a little at how fast Billy answered that.

"Then what?" She blinked. "And who else are you talking about?"

"Well, Tommy's dating Megan. And last night I was on IM with Vic. You know, Anole?" Kate nodded. "Apparently, he's, uh... seeing Julian."

"Really?" She asked, surprised. "That's one I hadn't seen coming."

"So what's the attraction?"

"Didn't you used to have a crush on the Human Torch?"

Billy blushed. "Uh, I guess."

"It's the same thing." Kate's iPhone beeped. She reached down and fished it out of her purse. "Bank robbers downtown." She read. "Patriot's requesting back-up." Kate dropped her phone back into her bag and stood up. "But just for the record, Billy? I can't really answer your question. Eli couldn't really be a 'bad boy' at heart, no matter how hard he tries."


End file.
